


the last two rats

by spookyleo



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ, Drabble, Dream Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyleo/pseuds/spookyleo
Summary: A mark with delusions of grandeur means an - interesting - acting job for Arthur and Eames.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	the last two rats

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was written for week 4 of the AEDWQ, hosted over at teacuphuman09 on tumblr. Thanks again Teacup, and thanks to Ann for beta-ing!  
> This was the toughest week by far. Everyone did an amazing job! 
> 
> Prompt: My Favourite Enemy  
> Genre: None   
> Word Limit: 250 Words

Arthur knew this was a bad idea long before he woke up tied to a chair.

He should have turned down the job when Dom told them the mark was a Bond fan. He should have turned down the job when Dom told them they were planning to incept. He should have turned down the job when he found out Eames was involved.

But here he was.

“You see, we are the last two rats, Arthur.” Eames was leaning over him as he spoke, a hand reached out, resting across Arthur’s clavicle. The mark stood not far off, in loose handcuffs that would likely evaporate in just a few moments.

To incept this mark, they would have to make him believe he was a hero. Putting Arthur into Bond’s role, putting Eames into the villain’s, and letting the mark save Arthur? A sure-fire way to gain access to hidden information. To incept. Because that was what they did now, right?

Eames ran his hands over Arthur’s thighs, and Arthur almost forgot the job’s objective.

“Trying to remember your training, Arthur?” Eames had a sparkle in his eyes as he spoke, a glimmer that said, _‘we’re okay_ ’. “First time for everything.”

Arthur smiled. Remembered the script. “What makes you think this is my first time?”

Then the mark broke free. Shot Eames in the head with a dreamed-up gun.

They woke up not long later.

The glimmer was still in Eames eyes as they packed up tubing.

“My favourite enemy.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at rightearring :}


End file.
